


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Uchronies ~ Heroes - Beautiful drawing

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Uchronies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix, Uchronies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel and Steve sit in the Avengers Tower's living room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Uchrony of the Heroes path of The Fate of the Phoenix.

Rachel had been sitting on the sofa for a little hour, totally captived by her book. She had barely noticed the evening coming, darkening the living room of the Avengers Tower. Her face was showing a dreamy and serious expression, as if she was litteraly living the story she was reading.

Steve was observing her since she had taken place in an armchair, sitting in front of her on the sofa. He had his sketch book in his hands, a pencil between his finger and running on the paper. A studious and excited smile on his lips.

He rarely had the occasion to draw the she-mutant. So, when he could do it, the super soldier used to jump on the occasion. He loved to draw her.

He was tracing her harmonious form from an hour when Rachel rose her voice.

"Are you done, Steve ?", she asked quietly.

Steve immobilized himself immediatly. He smiled and lowered his eyes.

"When did you catch me ?", he questioned.

"When you sat here", the red-haired Avenger answered. "I heard your happy thoughts..."

"... I can't hide you anything, can I ?", Steve giggled, a little ashamed.

"Hardly", she conceded, closing her book and looking at Steve.

She stood up and walked toward her companion, sitting next to him to see his work.

It was wonderful, as usual. Rachel knew Steve's artistic talents, yet, she was amazed everytime. A gracious smile lift the corners of her mouth. Steve was quite nervous, like he always was when someone was watching his drawings.

"You're very gifted. It's marvelous. As usual", she told him, gazing fondly at him.

"You are marvelous", he answered shyly, his cheeks lightly blushing.

Watching her, the Avenger noticed Rachel's embarassed expression and furrowed his brows.

"Is something bothering you ?"

"... No, nothing, it's just that... I don't like seeing myself", Rachel confessed. "Even if this is wonderful."

"Why ?", he asked, taking her hands in his. "You're... the most beautiful woman I ever saw."

Rachel could not help but smile, and bent toward Steve to kiss him briefly.

"I'm flattered. But I think you are far more beautiful than I am."

"We could keep talking about this for a wile..."

"We probably could", Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck when he took her in his arms.


End file.
